Midsummer's Night Camp
by GoldiLocksHana
Summary: A total drama take on Midsummer's Nights Dream. All Characters included. DXC, LXT  Trent  , CXI, IXO and GXB
1. Intro Characters!

**Heyya **

**I've only written one story on here so far (though I have many many ideas) but this one came to me just now, and ahh what the heck I can't help but write it! So, I present to you... Midsummer's Nights Dream = Total Drama Style. **

**So, how will this look? **

**Well, I've got the old text and a modern version (I did one myself once, but now I'm reading someone else's modern version) and I'm going to basically out what the characters would do if they if it were them, and not in Shakespeare times. So some who are more familiar with the script might find certain jokes funnier, because you understand what that character really said and can compare...**

**But here's the basics: **

**The supernatural characters:**

**Oberon****, King of Fairies - Chris**

**Titania****, Queen of Fairies - Izzy**

**Puck****, a.k.a. Robin Goodfellow, servant to Oberon - Chef**

**Titania's fairy servants (her "train") -**

**First Fairy - DJ**

**Peaseblossom, fairy - Eva**

**Cobweb, fairy – Beth**

**Moth, fairy – Gwen**

**Mustardseed, fairy - Cody**

**The Athenians:**

**Theseus****, Duke of Athens, good friend of Egeus - Geoff**

**Hippolyta****, Queen of the Amazons and betrothed of Theseus - Bridgette**

**Egeus****, father of Hermia, wants to force Hermia to get married to Demetrius - Noah**

**Lysander****, beloved of Hermia - Trent**

**Hermia****, beloved of Lysander - Lindsay**

**Helena****, in love with Demetrius - Courtney**

**Demetrius****, in love with Hermia - Duncan**

**Philostrate****, Master of the Revels for Theseus - Ezekiel**

**The acting troupe (also known as**_**The Mechanicals**_**):**

**Peter Quince****, carpenter, who leads the troupe - Harold**

**Nick Bottom****, weaver; he plays Pyramus in the troupe's production of "Pyramus and Thisbe," and gets a donkey head put on him by Puck so that Titania will magically fall in love with a monster. - Owen**

**Francis Flute****, the bellows-mender who plays Thisbe. - Tyler**

**Robin Starveling****, the tailor who plays Moonshine. – LeShawna**

**Tom Snout****, the tinker who plays the wall. - Justin**

**Snug****, the****joiner****who plays the lion. - Heather**


	2. ACT 1

Geoff and Bridgette sat upon their thrones, staring into each other eyes. Ezekiel stood by the door staring at Bridgette, which _slightly_ creeped her out.

"Our wedding day is almost here, my beautiful Bridgette. We'll be getting married in four days, but it seems to me that the days are passing too slowly—I can't wait to PARTY- I mean, until we are wed, my sweet sweet Bridgette!" Geoff said, leaning in to kiss her.  
"Well, you'll see, four days will quickly turn into four nights. And since we dream at night, time passes quickly then. Finally the new moon will look down on our sweet wedding party, when we dance our first dance as man and wife" Bridgette stated, leaning in to kiss him to.  
"Go, Ezekiel, get all our friends of Athens ready to party and have a wicked time. I can't cope with anyone being a sore loser at a party" Geoff said so Ezekiel would stop staring.

Ezekiel exited, and Geoff smiled to himself. _Finally_ they were alone. Not that having others there ever stopped them – but Ezekiel was staring at _his_ future _wife._

"Bridgette, I wooed you with violence, using my sword, and got you to fall in love with me by injuring you. But I'll marry you under different circumstances—with awesome party and loud music" Geoff started, and Bridgette smiled. Geoff _never_ said Poetry. He probably hadn't even realised that he had just.

" Aww Geoff, that was so sweet" Bridgette kissed him, and in came Noah with his daughter Lindsay, Trent and Duncan.

Noah sarcastically spoke to his duke, "Long live Geoff, our respected duke!"

Geoff smiled, "Right on dude! Aww man, you look annoyed. What's up?"

" I'm here, full of anger, to complain about my daughter Lindsay.—Step forward, Duncan.—My lord, this man, Duncan, has my permission to marry her.—Step forward, Trent.—But this other man, Trent, has cast a magic spell over my child's heart.- Trent, you've written her poems, and exchanged tokens of love with my daughter-" Noah started to be cut off by a confused looking Geoff.  
"What?"  
"I mean he's given her gifts and stuff to show he loves her" Noah simply put, with a dead pan face. "Right on Dude!" Geoff cheered and Trent smiled back. Duncan simply crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
" He's pretended to be in love with her, singing fake love songs softly at her window by moonlight, and you've captured her imagination by giving her locks of your hair, rings, toys, trinkets, knickknacks, little presents, flowers, and candies—things that can really influence an impressionable young person. You've connived to steal my daughter's heart, making her stubborn and harsh instead of obedient (like she _should _be).—And, my gracious duke, if she won't agree to marry Duncan right now, I ask you to let me exercise the right that all fathers have in Athens. Since she belongs to me, I can do what I want with her—as the law says: I can either make her marry Duncan—or have her killed" Noah said, and everyone looked at him shocked; would he _really_ kill his own daughter?  
" No!" Bridgette whispered under her breath.  
" What? Aww come on dude, it's love. I love Bridgette and we're getting married. That's cool" Geoff smiled, and Noah shook his head.  
" You have the money to support yourself. Trent and Lindsay don't" Noah simply put.  
" Life's not about money is it Geoff? Geoff? _Anyway_ as I was saying, If they- Geoff!" Bridgette stared at disbelief as Noah was handing Geoff some money.  
" What do you have to say for yourself, Lindsay? Think carefully, pretty girl," Bridgette coughed at Geoff calling another girl pretty, "I mean, clev-nice girl. You should think of your father as a god, since he's the one who gave you your beauty and money"  
" To him, you're like a figure that he's sculpted out of wax, and he has the power to keep that figure intact or to disfigure it" Bridgette pulled a slightly mad face; she always got angered when she thought of how men ruled this society. Luckily for her, she had Geoff around her little finger, _most_ of the time.

" Anyway, Duncan is an admirable con-man" Geoff shrugged. It really didn't matter to him.

" Exactly, Duncan makes all the money" Noah nodded. So did Trent, but not as much. And Duncan was threatening him if he didn't marry his daughter to him. Noah didn't really care, for Lindsay was 3rd born, and wasn't the smartest daughter, even if she was the most beautiful.

" _Steals_ actually" Duncan corrected.  
" So does Trent!" Lindsay suddenly stated. Everyone turned around to see her, forgetting she was here even if they were talking _about_ her.  
"What?" Duncan, Geoff and Noah asked at the same time.  
"He steals stuff too. Like my heart. He's a fancible man too" Lindsay pouted folding her arms, feeling rather smug at what she just said.  
" It's urr, Admirable man, Lindsay" Trent whispered, and Lindsay simply nodded.  
"Exactly!" She smiled.  
" You're right, Trent's admirable too. But since your father doesn't want him to marry you, you have to consider Duncan to be the better man" Geoff stated, and Bridgette started to wonder how Geoff was suddenly being so clever. Whatever it was, it was working for her...

" I wish my father could see them with my eyes" Lindsay said, and tears started to come to her eyes. Why couldn't her father Sir Noah just see how much she loved Trent?  
"No, you must see them as your father sees them" Geoff told her.  
" Your grace, please forgive me. I don't know what makes me think I can say this, and I don't know if speaking my mind to such a powerful and noble person as yourself will damage my reputation for modesty. But please, tell me the worst thing that could happen to me if she refuses to marry Demetrius" Trent asked, stepping forward slightly. Duncan sniggered to himself slightly.  
" You'll either be executed or you'll never see another man again. So think carefully about what you want, beautiful Lindsay" Geoff stated to Lindsay. Bridgette gave Geoff a cold stare before kindly addressing Lindsay herself.  
" Consider how young you are, and question your feelings. Then decide whether you could stand to be a nun, wearing a priestess's habit and caged up in a cloister forever, living your entire life without a husband or children, weakly chanting hymns to the cold and virginal goddess of the moon. People who can restrain their passions and stay virgins forever are holy. But although a virgin priestess might be rewarded in heaven, a married woman is happier on Earth. A married woman is like a rose who is picked and made into a beautiful perfume, while a priestess just withers away on the stem" "What? A crazy old virgin nun? Eewwww. But I don't love Duncan. He's gross. I don't want to be with anyone but Taylor"

" Ha, it's Trent Linds" Duncan laughed, seeing how she couldn't even remember his own name. She can't love him _that_ much if that's the case. Trent stared with a slight disbelief at his love.  
"Well you can think about this. You have until our wedding; then you can choose if you become a rich beautiful wife or become a wrinkly bored virgin. Up to you" Geoff shrugged.  
"Please just choose me princess – and Trent, you can stop acting like she's yours" Duncan pulled a face at Trent, if he weren't in front of Noah or Geoff he'd punch his face in right now.  
" Her father loves you. So why don't you marry Noah and I'll have Lindsay?" Trent stated.  
"I don't love him! I'm not gay! ... I do _respect. RESPECT _his mind, and wealth and that's why I want him to marry my daughter" Noah coughed, hoping to cover up the truth.  
"But Sir, I'm just as rich as each is, and I love Lindsay more then he does. My prospects are as good as his, if not better. And beautiful Lindsay loves me - which is more important than all those things I'm bragging about. Why shouldn't I be able to marry her? Duncan – and I'll say this in front of him – courted Katie's daughter Courtney and made her fall in love with him. That sweet lady, Courtney loves him devoutly. She adores this crook!" Trent poured out. Geoff suddenly laughed in rememberance.

"Oohh yehh... that was what I was trying to remember! I was going to ask Duncan about that. We'll all heard about the letters she's sent him-" Geoff said between laughing, and Bridgette couldn't help but laugh too.  
"Yeh! She won't stop-" Duncan sighed. He was hoping to never here about Courtney again.  
"But anyway, Duncan and Noah come with me. As for you beautiful-" Geoff started, but now Bridgette gave him the look of death. Geoff nervously pulled far away from her in his chair and laughed as if what he said didn't mean anything.  
"What was that?"  
"Nothing my love, but anyway, as for Lindsay she must choose Duncan or death or to become a nun. And that's not up to me, but the lame-as law I created. Come with me too Bridgette, are you ok my love? Now, to arrange more of our wedding!"

Duncan, Noah, Geoff and Bridgette left the room, and Trent and Lindsay looked to one another, and held their hands.

" What's wrong my love? How come your so pale? Why have the roses in your cheeks faded so quickly?" Trent asked. He loved every opportunity he could say something poetic, because chicks dig that stuff.  
"Probably because they need rain. Flowers need rain to grow right? B-but there's _no_ problem with that, because the tears in my eyes should drown them" Lindsay started to wail, and Trent pulled her into a tight rocking hug.  
" Oh, honey! Listen, they say in books that true love always faces obstacles" Trent told her.  
"Yeh, like some people are like way to pretty for others, I feel so sorry for the ugly people" Lindsay sobbed harder.  
"Or else their different ages-" Trent started, telling himself their are worse off people then them.  
"How awful! To be too old" Lindsay stuck out her tongue.  
"Or else their advisors and guardians say no-"  
"Like my dad" Lindsay cries and hugged Trent again.  
"Or, even if the lovers are a good match, their love might be ruined by war, death, or sickness, so that the affair only lasts an instant. Their time together might be as fleeting as a shadow or as short as a dream, lasting only as long as it takes a lightning bolt to flash across the sky. Before you can say "look," it's gone. That's how intense things like love are quickly destroyed" Trent said, burning with an angry passion.  
"This must be fate. My older sister Paula told me told me about Fate, he's a fairy who makes everything right in the end. If we're patient, we'll totally solve this Trent" Lindsay smiled, which caused Trent to as well.  
"That's the right attitude. So, listen, Lindsay I have a plan. I have a widow old aunt who's very rich and thinks of me like a son. She lives twenty miles outside of Athens, and the laws can't touch us there. If you truly love me we could sneak there and marry. Sneak out of your father's house tomorrow night and meet me at the forest a few miles out of town. Remember the forest?" Trent asked, but Lindsay simply pulled a blank face, "the forest Courtney, you and I meet at the celebrate May Day once..."  
"Oh yea! I totally remember that, I won May Day Queen" Lindsay boasted, any chance she got to thrash her best friend and rival Courtney she took.  
"I'll wait for you there" Trent winked.  
"Oh Trent. I'll _totally_ run away with you!" Lindsay beamed, "I swear by Cupid I'll be there, by the goddess of love, by ribbon I'll be there!" she jumped into his arms, and Trent smiled.  
"By ribbon?"  
"Yea! It ties lovers together!" Lindsay told him as if he was stupid and he laughed, "by all the promises men have broken, and that's _alot_. I give you my promise Trent, I'll be there"  
"Keep your promise my love. Look, here comes Courtney" Trent observed, and placed Lindsay back on the ground.

"Hello, pretty Courtney! Where are you going?" Lindsay smiled, wondering why Courtney was at Lord Geoff's house.  
"Did you just call me pretty?" Courtney snapped, "Take it back. _Your_ the only one pretty enough as far as Duncan's concerned. Grr, I swear I'm going to kill him! Oh your so lucky, _ your eyes are like stars," _Courtney snidely quoted Duncan, "_your voice is more musical than a lark's song to a shepherd in the springtime. _Eurk! Give me a break. If only I was that beautiful to him. Oh Lindsay, what does he see in you?" Courtney questioned. She really wanted to know. Lindsay was as clever as the stick on the ground she snapped on when marching over here to demanded the duke to demanded Duncan marries her.  
"She's beautiful, kind and caring-" Trent dreamily started off.  
"I don't care for Duncan Courtney. I frown at him at him and curse him and _hate_ him and he still follows me and loves me" Lindsay said, she _really_ didn't care for Duncan and wished he'd marry Courtney already.  
"If only my smiles and prayers caused that affection!" Courtney whined.  
"It's not my fault he doesn't love you" Lindsay said, and Courtney threw her hands in the air.  
"Of course not, you're not clever enough Lindsidiot! It's your beauty's fault! I don't have any faults and still he ignores me!" Courtney whined, starting to storm off.  
"Well don't worry, because you won't ever see my face again. Come on Trent, l-"  
"What?" Courtney turned, and marched over so Lindsay was looking at her again.  
"Courtney, we'll tell you our secret plan," Trent started, because he some-what trusted this crazy friend of Lindsay's. Not that he was sure why they were friends, "Tomorrow night, at dark we plan to sneak out of Athens"  
"In the woods where you and I used to lounge around on the pale primroses gossiping. That's where Trent and I will meet" Lindsay told her friend, and Courtney stood in shock for a moment. Should she be happy or sad?

"Then we'll never come back to Athens. I'll miss you. Goodbye my BFFFFL! I hope Duncan will finally notice you. I'll always think of you Courtney, and the wonderful times we shared," Lindsay clung onto Courtney who was still in shock, "and Trent, you better keep your promise. I'll meet you tomorrow night"  
"I will Lindsay!" Trent honestly said. Lindsay then ran away, out of the house and onto the street to go home.

Courtney suddenly awoke from her shock.

"Goodbye Courtney. I hope Duncan comes to realise his love and loves you too" Trent smiled and exited to, to go check Lindsay would get home safely.

"It's amazing how much happier and luckier some then others! I'm as beautiful as Lindsay, and cleverer! I actually _have_ a brain! But oh no. Duncan doesn't see that! He's too in love with that idiot! Love can make worthless things beautiful. When we're in love we don't see with our eyes but with our minds. That's why Cupid's blind! No wonder he can't shoot his dam arrows right! He's too reckless and hasty! That's why love makes such bad choices! Before Duncan ever law Lindsay, he showered me with promises and swore he'd be mine forever. But then he's promises melted away! I'll go tell Duncan that Lindsay is running away tomorrow night. He'll run after her though, if he's grateful for this information that'll be something at least. At least I'll see him when he goes and comes back... Courtney left the house unnoticed that'd she'd ever been there to go find Duncan's house.


	3. ACT 2

Harold looked around at everyone.

"Is everyone here?"

"You should call out everyone's names" Heather suggested, looking around too. She hated that she was here, and with these people. However, the duke commanded it for his wedding. Maybe she'll be lucky enough to be hired as lady-in-waiting to the new Duchess. Or she'll meet a rich man and marry him.

"This is the list of names of men, and the ladies," Harold snorted, "who are good enough to act in the duke's play for his wedding"

"What's the play about?" Owen asked, hoping it was food.

"then you can shut-up and let us get on with this" Heather said.

"All right, all right. Our play is called _A Very Tragic Comedy About the Horrible Deaths of Pyramus and Thisbe"  
_  
"What?" LeShawna butt in now, interrupting her husband, "A tragic comedy for a _wedding?_" she laughed.

"Oh let's just get on with it" Heather said, and Tyler and Owen nodded. Justin was too busy admiring himself in the mirror to comment. Harold shrugged.

"Okay then. Now people, gather around and we can read out the names on the list. Answer when I call your name. Owen Bottom, the chef?"

"Here!" Owen chuckled.

"Your going to play Pyramus"

"Who's he? Does he get to eat alot?" Owen trailed off with a dreamy voice.

"A lover who nobly kills himself for love," Harold bravely said, and Owen looked disappointed, "and he gets to eat a cake while he dies"

"ALRIGHT!" Owen punched a fist in the air, and picked up Tyler and Harold into a hug, "I can play any part for food! I prefer to play tyrants, because without food I can rant and rave really well," Owen giggled, "Now tell us who the other actors are"

"Alright. Tyler Flute, the jouster?"

"Here, Harold Quince"

"Tyler, you'll be playing the role of Thisbe"

"Who's Thisbe? A Knight on a quest?"

"Thisbe is the lady Pyramus is in love with" Tyler pulled a shocked look, while Owen batted his eyelashes.

"No, come on, don't make me play a woman! I'm growing a beard" Tyler pretended, and stroked his chin.

"That doesn't matter. You can wear a mask-"

"I'll play it" Heather said.

"I can play both! I can be a man," Owen put on a deep voice, then changed it to a high one, "or a woman. Oh Pyramus!"

"No, No Owen – you're Pyramus. And Tyler, you're the women"

"Please dude?" Tyler asked, and Harold shook his head.

"We've got two perfectly capable women here" Heather pointed, and LeShawna crossed her arms and shook her head.

"LeShawna Quince?" Harold read out loud, and then everyone gave him a black stare. This was Harold's wife, of course he should know she's here, "you're going to play Thisbe's mother. Justin Snout, the artist?"

"Here!" Justin smiled his million-coin smile.

"You'll play Pyramus's father, I shall play Thisbe's father so I can be with my darling LeShawna, and Heather Snug, you're the lion"

"I'd rather be Thisbe" Heather said, and Tyler nodded.

"I'd be great as a lion" Tyler posed and Harold sighed.

"Very well then. I hope our play is well cast now" he said and everyone nodded.

"Do you have the lion's part written down? If so, can I read it? It takes me a long time to learn these things"

"You don't need paper-" Harold held up a finger and closed his eyes like he always does when he's about to say something he thinks is clever.

"Your a lion. All you do is roar!" LeShawna talked for her husband.

"Let me play the lion too! I'll roar so well on my empty stomach it'll be an inspiration to anyone who hears it" Owen said.

"Your roar will scare the duchess and her ladies," Heather said, then pulled on Owen's jacket to bring him closer, "and you know what that means," everyone stared at each other sacredly, "we. All. Get. EXECUTED!"

Everyone gulped.

"Which isn't gonna happen if we do it right!" LeShawna stated, and everyone nodded.

"Right, Here are your scripts. Meet me here tomorrow night with them and we'll rehearse here in this wood" Harold handed everyone their scripts.

"We'll be there, and there we'll rehearse courageously and wonderfully, truly obscenely!" Owen said gleefully. Everyone nodded.

"We'll meet by the oak tree" Harold said, and yet again everyone nodded.

"Got it? Be there, or don't bother showing your face again" Heather said.

---

"Yo DJ!" Chef Puck called as he noticed the fairy passing him.

"Chef!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Over the hills and far away, where the teletubbies come to play. Nah, I'm only joking man. Queen Izzy has sent me to organize fairy dances for her in the grass. Now I have to go find some dewdrops and hang a pearl earring on ever cowslip flower, which she claims are her bodyguards. Goodbye Chef, I've got to go. The Queen and other fairies will be here soon"

"Oh Great," Chef muttered, "But the king's having a party here tonight. Just make sure the queen doesn't come anywhere near him, because he's extremely grumpy and angry. Apparently the queen stole an adorable boy from an Indian King. He's jealous. The queen puts flowers in the boy's hair and makes a fuss over him. And now they refuse to see each other"

"Chef. Aren't you the one who goes scaring the maidens in the village? Turning their milk into butter, screwing up flour mills, makes beer foam and causes people to get lost at night?"

"Yeah. And their my orders from King Chris. You got a problem with that kid? Speaking of the-"

"Here's my Queen, Izzy. Ah I wish he'd go away!" DJ looked nervously at the sight, as Chris and his followers entered from one side, and the other side of the wood Izzy and her fairies entered.

"Oh it's you. How _not_ nice to see you Izzy" Chris observed, and stuck up his nose.  
"What, are you jealous Chris? Fairies, let's go out of here. I've sworn I'd never speak to him again" Izzy stuck her nose up too, and Chris folded his airs.

"Is that so? Aren't you suppose to obey me, your lord and husband?"

"If your my lord and husband, then I'm your lady and wife and your meant to be faithful to me. But we all know that you snuck away to play songs and write poetry for the _fair_ dimwit Lindsay" Izzy folded her arms too.

"How can you shamelessly talk of my love for Lindsay when we all know you fancy Duncan?"

"WAIT?"

"Weren't you the one who made him cheat on all those girls and leave them with nothing but hard feelings and broken hearts?"

"Those are nothing but jealous lies. We all know he _also_ loves Lindsay. Now, since the beginning of midsummer, my fairies can't go anywhere without you disturbing our dances. And you ruining the farming season. It's our fault the poor mortals can't eat so well"

"Do something about it then," Chris teased, "You have the power to fix it it. Why would Izzy agrue with her Chris? All I'm asking for is to have your human boy as part of my crew"

"Get over it. I won't give up this child for all of fairyland. I was close with his mother, and she died giving birth to him so for her sake I'm bringing him up"

"Poor kid. And how long do you play to stay in this forest?"

"Maybe until after the wedding of Geoff and Bridgette. If you behave yourself, maybe you can leave with us, if not, we shall stay away from your 'turf' and 'crew'"

"Give me that boy and I'll come with you"

"No," Izzy stuck out her tongue, "now come fairies, let's go!"

Izzy and her fairies left, including DJ. Chris, Chef and Chris's other fairies stayed behind.

"Well go then. See if I care," Chris turned to face Chef, "My dear Chef, you rememeber the time we saw that mermaid?" Chris winked, and Chef nodded – how could he forget? "That same night, I saw Cupid flying with all our his arrows ready. He aimed it at some beautiful young virgin was sitting on some throne in a western part of the world, but actually shot the flower insted. That flower was once white, but then tuned purple. Bring it to me. I showed you it once. If the juice is put in someone's eyelids while they sleep, they will fall in love with the first living creature they see. Bring it back here A.S.A.P. Got it?" Chris grinned at his plan.

Chef nodded.

"I could go around the world in forty minutes" he boasted. Chris nodded in approval, and Chef left.

"When I have that flower, I'll pour some drops into Izzy's eyes and then she'll madly fall in love with the first thing she sees. Be it a lion, a bear a wolf or an ape. And before I make her normal again, I'll make her give me that boy as a page. Aw crap, who's this now?" Chris asked.

All the fairies made themselves invisible as Duncan stormed into the wood, followed by a daintly running Courtney.

"Look," he finally turned around, "I don't love you, so stop following me around. Where is Duncan and_my_ beautiful Lindsay? Oh how she makes my heart stop beating," Duncan swirled around and Courtney could have hit him in anger, "You told me they escaped into this forest! And here I am, going crazy in the middle of the woods because I can't find my Lindsay. Get out of here, and stop following me"

Country followed her arms.

"I don't know what you are, but a cruel magnet! _You_ attracted me here. God knows why! But you must not attract iron, because my heart is as true as steel"

"Do I ask you to follow me? Do I speak to you kindly? Ur, No! Don't I tell you in the _clearest_ terms that I do not, and can NOT love you?"

"I KNOW!" Courtney whined, "yet that only makes me love you more. The more you annoy me, the more I love you. I feel like your little dog. Just let me follow you even though I'm not good enough for you"

"Don't push it. Just looking at you makes me sick" he pretended to shove fingers down his throat.

"And I get sick when I can't look at you" she complained and folded her arms. Duncan decided to try a different approach.

"You're risking your reputation stalking someone who doesn't love you. Standing around alone in the middle of the night isn't the _best_ way to protect your virginity" he shrugged.

"I rely on you to protect me. And I'm not alone, you're here"

"I'll run away from you in a minute, and leave you for the animals" Duncan howled and Courtney pulled a face.

"The wildest animal isn't as cruel as you are"

"Ah! Leave me alone. I'm going, and for the record – if you follow me, _I'll_ do something bad to you in this forest"

"Yes, you already hurt me in the church, the town and in the fields. Shame of you Duncan! Your behaviour is an insult to woman," Duncan pulled a smug face, "We cannot fight for love as men can"

Duncan laughed and then walked off, and Courtney followed him.

Chris smiled.

"Goodbye crazy lady. Before he leaves this forest, he'll be in love with you and you'll be running away" Chris laughed to himself. Oh how he love to stir things up.

Chef suddenly re-appeared, and Chris looked straight in his hand, there sure enough was the flower. Chris laughed evilly, and smiled.

"Beautiful. Give it to me," he snatched it and Chef rolled his eyes, "Right, I'll go to where Izzy sleeps, but here, you better take some too. Go look after the forest because somewhere will be a sweet Athenian lady stalking her love, but he wants nothing to do with her. Place some in his eyes and make sure she's the first thing he sees. Also," Chris smirked, "make him love her more then she loves him. You can't miss them. Only mortals here"

"Don't worry Chris, I'm at your service.

---

Izzy laid sleeping on her golden bed, moving her hand like a dog would now and then and growling. Chris laughed to himself, and poured some of the flower juice in her eyelids.

"Sweet dreams"

---

Trent sat Lindsay down as soon as he saw how pale she'd gone.

"My love, you look like you're about to faint from wandering for so long. Are you ok Linds?" he held her hands, and then looked around them, "to be honest, we're lost. So we'll take a rest for now. It'll be easier to see in daylight" he kneeled down and took one of her hands, as her other hand went to support her head.

"Let's do that then Trent. I'm so tired. So find something to cushion your head, I'll use this slope" Lindsay climbed off the rock she was sitting on, onto the ground. Trent lay next to her seeing enough space.

"We'll both lay on the grass. We'll have one heart, one bed, two bodies and one faithful vow"

"No Trent, for my sake, sleep a _little_ further away please" Lindsay shoved him gently, and Trent laughed.

"Oh sweetheart, I didn't mean anything naughty when I said that. It's just when lovers talk to each other, their hearts understand one another. It's poetry Linds, like lyrics only you don't sing them. I meant our hearts are joined by love and I think of them as one. And that our two bodies are linked together by the promises we've made. So let me sleep next to you. I won't lie to you, just _next_ to you. I'll be faithful and respect you" Trent finished, and moved back closer to Lindsay. Lindsay and Trent fought their wishes to hug one another as they lay there to sleep, and Lindsay also fought to keep her eyes open.

"I don't think you're a _liar_ Trent," Lindsay started to yawn, "But please sleep a little further away so we don't do anything we shouldn't. It's only proper for a well-behaved bachelor and girl to be physically separated like this for now. Good night Trent"

"We'll be together soon enough," he quickly squeezed her hand for a second, then dropped it, "I'd rather my life ends before my loyalty to you does. I'll sleep over here then. Sleep well! Our new life can begin tomorrow" he smiled, and heard some faint snores.

"You.. z.... too.. zzz.... love" Lindsay was properly asleep now and Trent giggled to himself, before he too yawned and feel asleep.

Chef popped up again.

"I've been through the whole dam forest and haven't seen a single- ahh. Here's a very pretty girl and a guy wearing Athenian clothes. This must be that cold hearted bastard!" Chef poured some flower juice in his eyes, "Jerk. When you wake up, you'll love her. Right, now to go back to Chris" Chef goaned.

---

Duncan ran as fast as he could.

"Stop! Duncan, stop, even if only to kill me!" Courtney panted.

"I'm telling you, get out of here!" Duncan yelled.

"Wait, and be left alone in the dark? I don't think so" Courtney replied.

"Stay here at your own risk. I'm going alone" Duncan flatly told her and ran off. Courtney stopped to walk slowly, panting and trying not to look around the dark wood.

"Oh, I'm out of breath from all this foolishness. Lindsay is lucky, whether she is, staying with her true love. I must be as ugly as a bear since all the other animals are running away me, nothing to be scared about _Duncan_ as their all scared of me. What evil and deceitful mirror made me think I could rival Lindsay's eyes?" Courtney looked up again, and noticed Trent sleeping on the ground.

"Who's there though? Trent, on the ground? Is he dead or sleeping. Humm, no injuries. Trent? OH TRENT?" Courtney said, hoping to wake him up.

Trent's eyes slowly opened then grew to be as big as saucers when he saw Courtney.

"I'd even run through fire if you told me to. Radiant, beautiful Courtney! Where is Duncan? Oh I'd kill that name with my sword if I could!" Trent pulled a crazy face and Courtney slowly backed away.

"Don't say that Trent! Why do you care if he loves Lindsay? Lindsay loves you, so be happy"

"Happy with Lindsay?" he laughed, "I regret all that time wasted on her, I don't love her, I love you Courtney. Who wouldn't love a dove more than a crow? A man's desires are influenced by his logical mind, and it's simply logical that your worthy of more love than her-"

"Why do you all make fun of me? What have I done to _you_ to deserve these jokes? Is it not enough that'll I'll never be pretty enough for Duncan, do you have to also start making fun? My god, it's wrong for you to attempt to woo me is such a cruel, disdainful way?"

Courtney ran off nearly in tears. Trent frowned.

"She doesn't see my love. Lindsay, keeping sleeping and never come near me again," he told the sleeping beauty, "eating too many sweets makes people sick, and you're the sweet I've eat too much of. That was my mistake, and now I hate you. I'll so Courtney I really love her and that we're meant to be-"

Trent ran off after Courtney, and Lindsay woke up at the noise.

"Trent, what was that?" she sleepily asked, then she suddenly screamed, "help me Trent, help me!" Lindsay sat up so quickly, "Ohmygosh! What a horrible dream I just had – I thought a snake was eating my heart and you sat there smiling and watching. Trent - ?" Lindsay now turned to look around to go see where he'd gone to sleep and check he could hear her, "TRENT?" she now screamed in case he was out of ear shoot, "ohmygosh, where is he? TRENT. SAY SOMETHING IF YOU CAN HEAR ME! No answer. Hmm that's odd. Ohmygosh! What if something's eaten him!" Lindsay stood up and started to walk around, chasing after her love.


	4. ACT 3

Izzy lay there still asleep somewhere behind a clear open when suddenly Owen, Harold, LeShawna, Heather, Tyler and Justin appeared before the opening, ready to rehearse with the little time they had left.

"Are we all here?" LeShawna suddenly stopped and turned around to check everyone was. After a quick count, she smiled and nodded her head in approval, "Right on time!" LeShawna laughed with happiness, "_And_ this is the _perfect_ place to rehearse!"

"Ok, so we're going to pretend this is our stage?" Justin asked, not quite believing they were going to use this spot in the woods.

"Yep. This clearing can be our stage, and this bush will be our dressing room" Tyler pointed, and everyone nodded.

"Sounds good enough" Heather shrugged. It wasn't like they had a choice about this or anything.

"Now let's perform this as if we were performing it for the duke" Harold told them, and they all got into their places expect for Owen.

"Harold…"

"_Yes_ Owen?" LeShawna answered for her husband.

"Urm," Owen nervously giggled, "this comedy couldn't work. I mean, how will the ladies stand Pyramus killing himself?"

"Aw crap! It's true!" Justin said, and exchanged worried looks with Tyler.

"It's true!" Harold whined.

"Then we'll just leave out the killing. Sorted" Heather told them.

"I have a plan! I'll write a prologue to read the audience before the play starts explaining that no-body gets hurt, and Pyramus isn't really dead!" Owen smiled, but no-body smiled back.

"Won't that kill the story?" Heather asked, and Justin and Tyler nodded.

"Alright, we'll have a prologue then" LeShawna shrugged, as if it were nothing to big.

"And won't the ladies be scared of a lion?" Justin asked, and Tyler frowned and nodded.

"Harold! You ought to be ashamed! To bring in the world's most deadliest, scariest creature in front of the ladies!"

"So? We'll just add it to the programme that he's not a real lion!" LeShawna told them, and Heather laughed.

"As if _Tyler_ could scare them as a lion!" She held onto her sides and Tyler shot her a look.

"I _so_ could scare the audience Heather! Just you watch me!" Tyler boasted, and LeShawna rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just introduce us by our actors names and our characters at the beginning of the play?" Heather asked, and Harold and LeShawna thought about it.

"That sounds like a feasible plan," Harold admitted, "Alright! We'll do it, but there are still two things we need to sort out. How do we bring the moonlight into the room?"

"What?" Justin asked.

"Haven't you read the script?" Heather asked, and Justin shook his head.

"No thanks, Reading scripts is for ugly people"

"_No,_ it's for _actors_! And Pyramus and Thisbe meet by the moonlight!" Heather snapped at him.

"Will the moon even be shinning the night of our play?" Owen asked, and everyone thought for a moment.

"We need a calendar! Someone, look up the moonshine! Look up the moonshine!" Heather commanded them, and Harold brought out his almanac book.

"Yes, according to the-"

"Hurry up and tell us!" LeShawna snapped at him, and Harold looked scared.

"Yes, the moon will be shining that night"

Everyone gave a sigh of relief, and Heather smiled.

"We'll just leave the window's open in the hall we're performing in then" she suggested, and everyone nodded.

"Or someone can come in carrying a bundle of sticks and a lantern and say he's come to represent the moon light, because ancient stories tell of the man on the moon carrying sticks and a lantern. But we have another problem; we need a wall" Harold told them all.

"Why?" Justin asked again, and Heather sighed.

"_Pyramus and Thisbe _talked _through_ a _wall_" she told him and Justin nodded, not really caring.

"Where we gonna get a wall from?" Tyler asked.

"Someone could play the part of a wall?" Heather suggested, then looked at Justin.

"Yes, we could do that. Now everyone rehearse your parts – Pyramus… Or Owen, you go hide in that bush, everyone else go there too when your offstage"

Unseen by the actors, Alejandro walked into the forest, and noticed the Fairy Queen. He watched the fools acting out in front of the queen, and whispered to himself in disbelief; "who are those idiots who are acting in front of the fairy queen? What if she wakes up? Oh, are they about to put on a play?"

"Speak, Pyramus – Thisbe, come forward!" Harold commanded, and Owen stepped closer to Heather, acting in his role.

"Thisbe! Flowers with sweet odiour smells-"

"Odors! _Odors!_" Harold corrected and Owen giggled nervously, apologising before getting back into character.

"- _odors_ and smells like your breath, my dearest Thisbe dear. But what's that? A voice! Wait here, I'll be right back!" Owen ran "offstage" to the bush, and Alejandro pulled a face from where he was watching.

"That's the strangest Pyramus I've ever seen" he told himself, in disbelief of what he'd just watched.

"Am I suppose to roar now?" Tyler asked, appearing on stage.

"No! Your _offstage_ you idiot, it's my lines!," Heather pushed Tyler "offstage" and got into character, "Most radiant Pyramus, you are as white as a lily, and the colour of a red rose on a splendid rosebush. You are as reliable as a horse that never tires. I'll meet you, Pyramus, at Ninny's grave!"

"Actully," Harold held up his hand, and Heather stopped her dramatic pose to return to a normal one, "it's 'Ninus's grave' and GOSH you're meant to say some of that in reply to Pyramus!"

"But this is what's written down!" Heather waved the piece of paper at the bossy Harold who nodded.

"I was too lazy to write the whole thing again and again. You just get all your lines at once, with cues and all"

"That is so stupid!" Heather complained and Harold shrugged.

"Owen, you missed your cue! It's the horse line!"

Owen suddenly appeared from behind the bush, only now, for some unknown reason, his head was now that of a donkey's, not a human's. But Owen didn't realise this and continued to act.

"If I were handsome," Owen dramatically acted, while everyone stared in horror at him, "I'd still want only you-"

"HELP!" Harold held, pointing at Owen, "It's a monster!"

Everybody else, and including the watching Alejandro expect Tyler who was still hiding behind the bush, ran away, and Owen watched them running, shaking his head to see them all flee, and wondered what was wrong.

"Is this one of those poor jokes to scare me? Very funny guys!" Owen laughed, but only Tyler came out from behind the bush after hearing Owen's loud voice.

Tyler laughed and pointed at Owen.

"What's up with your head?" and Owen watched him confused.

"What's wrong with my head?" Owen asked, and Harold finally appeared back, after watching from far away.

"Looks like the gods have reborn you Owen" Harold commented, and Tyler looked at the two oddly.

"Stop being such asses guys and tell Owen whats going on!" Owen begged them, and Tyler and Harold looked at one another, torn being laughing and being affended. The two laughed the walked away, and Owen watched them in disbelief.

"FINE, LEAVE ME! I'll just wait here till they return," Owen told no-one, and then started to sing to himself, and slumped down on the floor, starting to sing.

Behind him, in the forest, Izzy started to wake up.

"Wowe!" She said aloud, "what is that _angel_ who is waking me up?"

Suddenly she saw a half-man, half-donkey in front of her, singing to himself and jumped out on him. Owen jumped, but didn't run as he was spell-bound by her beauty.

"Ooh, please sing again sweet human! I love your voice, and your cute ass-face, and I know this is crazy because it's the first time I've met you- but," Izzy started to laugh crazily, "I am crazy! No, I was just joking. Really, I was going to say I love you! Cool huh?"

Owen gave her a look, "you don't have much reason to love me," Owen sadly said looking like a lost puppy.

"Love and reason have very little to do with each other now a days, I think their mutual friend should introduce them! Ha-ha how cool would that be? They' be all like woow your pretty, and the others like "why thank-a-yoou" and then BOOM love AND reason are together" Izzy excitedly said, running around, acting out every word.

"Wow you're as wise as you are beautiful. Do you know the way out of the forest?"

"Oh yeh, but your not going," Izzy suddenly turned dramatic, and Owen was slightly scared as of what to do, "you're going to stay here whether you want to or not. Yehuh, here forever! Because I am no ordinary fairy! I am the QUEEN! Oh Oh! You know what I should totally do? Turn you into a spirit like us so you NEVER die!" Izzy beamed, "Hey! DJ, EVA, BETH, GWEN and CODY?"

Izzy yelled and suddenly her fairy servants entered.

"Ready" Eva grunted, and everyone nodded appearing behind her.  
"Me too!" Beth smiled, slightly singing her lines in happiness.  
"Me too" Gwen sarcastically said, and Cody nodded along.  
"And me too!"

"Where you we go?" they all asked together, their tones of happiness contrasting greatly like a choir.

"Be kind and polite to this gentleman"  
"Man? He looks more like an ass to me" Eva said, and Cody and Gwen laughed.  
"Leap and Dance for him," Izzy sang, now twirled around the confused and excited Owen, "Feed him apricots and blackberries, purple grapes and green figs-"  
"mm food" Owen smiled, now happy.  
"steal the light of glow worms," Izzy now machically laughed, "make them into candles to light this way to bed. Ohhh and make sure he doesn't step on them. Yeh, that might hurt-"

"Urrm thanks?" Owen replied, looking unsure and all the fairies smiled at him.

Somewhere else in the forest, Chris was busy wondering whether Izzy had fallen in love with something yet, laughing to himself at the ideas of what it could be.

His most trusted fairy servant, Chef arrived back from watching throughout the woods and stumbling upon Izzy and the Ass-faced boy.

"Hatchet! Did you see it? Do you know who she's in love with?" Chris asked eagerly, and Chef shrugged.

"The girl's gone for some monster. While she was sleeping, a group of bumbling idiots from Athens, got together nearby to rehearse some play for Theseus's wedding day. The stupid fat one got his part wrong and went to sit offstage and I turned his head into a donkey's head," Chef giggled, and Chris laughed, amazed at what his top fairy had done, "Then when he went back on stage… he scared them all away! While they were running, some screamed murder so I put them all to sleep for now," Chef shrugged it off, "and then Izzy woke up and feel in love with the ass"

The two laughed, and Chris settled with a smirk, pleased where this seemed to be going.

"This is going better than I planned. And did you sort out that Athenian too?"

"Yeh, I found him when they were asleep – so that's taken care of too – they were sleeping pretty close so when he woke up he must have seen her. Funny haircut for a guy mind you" Chef thought back to the black spiky hair and fringe of the boy, and Chris nodded, thinking of Duncan's black curls.

Suddenly, Lindsay and Duncan appeared a little bit away from them.

"Quick! Hide you idiot!" Chris commanded, and the two hid so they could watch the Athenians.

"That's defiantly the women I saw, but not the same man"

"That's Lindsay!" Chris observed, and Chef nodded, though he didn't have a clue who she was.

"Why are so you rude to someone who loves you so much princess? Save that sort of language for your worst enemy" Duncan told her, following her while she walked. Lindsay didn't turn to look back on him.

"I'm only scolding you now! I could do _so_ much worse. If you've totally killed Trent while he was sleeping, then you're in _big_ trouble mister!"

"Big talk sweetie, and I didn't kill him. No gain to me. You sure he hasn't done a runner?" Duncan asked, raising his eyebrow and finally causing Lindsay to stop in her tracks.

"No _way_ would Trent do that to me! He's like as sweet as cakes. The only possibility is you've eaten that cake!"

"What?"

"_You_ killed Trent didn't you?" Lindsay growled, and Duncan shook his head, raising his hands to show he didn't.

"You're getting all worked up over nothing, I didn't kill him. As far as I know, he's still alive"

"Then please tell me he's alright! Oh Oh Duncan! Will you look for him with me?"

"Over my dead body! But if I told you what would I get out of it?" Duncan smirked, and Lindsay paused for a moment.

"My friendship?" Lindsay smiled, not quite convinced. Duncan didn't look moved. Lindsay walked up to him, gave him a peak kiss and smiled.

"Is that it?" Duncan smiled, and went to grab her, but Lindsay was already running off.

"Fine, you'll never see me again!" Lindsay screamed while running off.

Chris turned to Chef who shrugged in answer to Chris's unspoken question.

"Egh, I can't go after her when she's mad at me. Stupid, Stupid! I'll just lie here and go look for her later of something" Duncan yawned, and fell softly on the green earth and fell asleep.

"What have you done?" Chris almost pulled out his hair, dramatically reacting, "You've put the juice in some dude's eye who _actually_ loved her! It was the _other_ dude I meant! Now some true love has been turned false and the false love is still false!"

Chef raised an eyebrow not quite following, "in that way… it's fate then. Every men has thousands of lovers these days" Chef shrugged. It was true, what'd it matter?

"Egh! Go find Courtney… the _only other girl_ in the woods and make it right! In fact, just bring her here and _I'll_ make it right, since Duncan's already here. And find the other one!"

"I'll go I'll go," Chef said, not sounding as if he _wholly_ wouldn't to go and he flew off.

Chris stood there for a moment frowning upon Duncan lying on the ground wondering how Chef could have really screwed this up. Trust Chef not to take care of his instructions, or of whom people are.

Chef appeared again, and held out the flower for Chris to pour into Duncan's eyes, which he did go.

"That other girl is nearby, _boss_," Chef said, and Chris frowned at him once more, "the guy I mistook for this one is there too begging her to love him. Should we watch this ridiculous scene? What idiots mortals are" Chef shook his head, and Chris nodded.

"Step aside, or we'll wake Duncan here. Oooh I love Drama!" Chris smiled to himself, despite not loving the situation Chef had created all that much, he couldn't turn down such a feast for his eyes.

"Haha, they'll both be after the one girl!"

"Then I can get Lindsay," Chris smirked but then shook his head at the thought and carried on peering out of the bushes.

Not far from where Duncan was lying, Courtney stormed through the path between the trees while Trent followed her, going on about something Courtney didn't seem to be listening too.

"Why do you think I'm making fun of you when I tell you I love you? You don't cry when you're mocking someone!" Trent said, Trent dramatically pointed to his eyes, "Look, when I swear I love you, I cry! And when someone cries while he's making a promise he's being truthful! See, it's not guy sweat!"

"Trent, you're getting all the more annoying as you talk you know that don't you? You've made promises to both Lindsay and I – so they can't _both_ be true! So you must be lying to both of us! All your words mean nothing, and stop being such a baby Trent!" Courtney tried around pointing to his eyes, and Trent wiped the tears away.

"I wasn't thinking properly when I made those promises to her!"

"No, you probably weren't but I still don't think your seeing clearly, as your breaking those promises" Courtney said, and Trent looked deeply hurt.

"Duncan loves her, he doesn't love you" Trent childishly threw out, and Courtney looked taken back for a moment.

"You Jerk!" Courtney screamed, and then the two looked down to see Duncan rubbing his eyes and stretching out, though he still looked tired.

"Oh, Princess!" He smiled at Courtney, who exchanged a worried look with Trent at the sweetness of Duncan's voice, "You're looking mighty fine. I was just having the sweetest dream about your eyes-"

"Oh! So you're both ganging up on me now I see? HAHAHA So funny Duncan, and you Trent, should be ashamed of yourself! The pair of you, both pretending to make false vows when really, you both just hate me. You compete for Lindsay's affection, and now you're competing to make fun of me! That's a great idea – see who can make Courtney cry the quickest! No respectable man would offend an _innocent_ girl just for fun!"

Courtney ranted, and for once, both men listened to every word.

"Don't be cruel Trent," Duncan said finally getting up, "We both know you love Lindsay. Right here, Right now, I swear I'll stop chasing her, and give her to you. In exchange, I get Princess here"

"No body's has cruel as the pair of you!" Courtney said, still crying at watching because she truly had no where else to go and was lost in the forest after trying to get away from Trent.

"Duncan, keep Lindsay. I don't want her. If I ever loved her, it's gone now. It was only temporary. But I'll love Courtney for ever"

Duncan laughed, "Court, you believe him? I don't"

Unbeknown to them, Lindsay had heard the end of the conversation, and caught their attention when she gasped.

"It's hard to see you all in the night, but I can hear you you know!" Lindsay told them, and Duncan and Trent exchanged looks mixed between how long has she been there and dullness.

"I can't see you Trent, but I followed your voice here. Why did you just ditch me?"

"Why stay when love tells you to go?" Trent asked, staring at Courtney.

"But what love?"

"I had to hurry to the beautiful Courtney, who lights up the night better then the stars. And why are you looking for me? Didn't you realise I left you because I hate you or are you really that stupid?" Trent asked, now frowning at Lindsay.

"Excuse me? You mean, you planned this _whole _thing just to ditch me? So you really were never going to run away with me and marry me, you were just gonna leave me in the woods and run off with Courtney?" Lindsay's voice raised up a little, and Courtney gasped.

"You're involved with this two?" Courtney wailed at Lindsay, who stared at her confused, "Now I see all of you have planned it together. Stupid Lindsay, you ungrateful girl, using these two men as your partners to trick me with all this horrible teasing? If you didn't like me you should have just told me instead of planning this! Have you forgotten all our talks? How we are like sisters? All the games we use to play as children? Swearing we'd always be friends? How we'd always sing together in the same key? How I'd help you sew? Heck, I did your sewing _for you_? Now, your just poking fun at me?"

"What?" was all Lindsay could mindlessly say, "I'm not insulting you! It sounds more like you're insulting me! Running off with Trent!"

"Come on, confess it Blondie. Didn't you send Trent, as an insult to me, making him follow me around with vows of love and praises of my beauty? Haven't you talked your other love Duncan into also claiming his love for me? Do you just want to rub it in you're the loved one and I'm not?"

"I don't know what she's talking about," Lindsay looked helplessly at Trent and Duncan who shrugged back, not really caring for Lindsay's time.

"Oh fine, all right, go ahead. _Play_ your little game. You're doing so well with this trick, you should write a book about it. I'm _sure _it will be a sbest-selling. Now I'm leaving – _or dying_," Courtney looked around her dark surroundings uncomfortably, "either of which, is _away_ from _you_"

"Stay lovely Courtney! My life, my soul, oh beautiful Courtney!" Trent got to the ground to beg, and Courtney and Duncan laughed.

"That's a good one," Courtney snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Nice try loser" Duncan shrugged.

"Don't be so mean Trent!" Lindsay said, feeling hot tears form.

"If Lindsay's begging can't stop you, I guess I'll have to," Duncan said, placing his hand on his dagger which rested in his belt, "you're threats are no stronger then her whining. Courtney, I swear I love you. I'd give my life just to prove it!"

"I say I love you more then he does!" Trent piped up, and Courtney hit him.

"Shut up! Shut Up Shut Up!"

"Alright Lover boy, let's settle this here" Duncan declared, and Trent got up and found his dagger.

Lindsay ran to Trent, and held him back.

"Trent, what are you doing?"

"Get away Lindsidot," Trent hissed, and Lindsay gasped.

"No, No, He'll act like he's going to break free from you Linds" Duncan advised.

Lindsay looked between the two men, confused, and Courtney watched in shock and fear.

"Stop clinging to me, you thorn. Let go of me, or I'll shake you off" Trent said.

"Since when are you so mean? What's happened to you Trent, my love?" Lindsay asked, her puppy eyes forming.

"My love?" Trent laughed, and Lindsay backed off, "Go away you witch, Get out!"

"Are you joking?" Lindsay asked, really confused by Trent's sudden change. Next he'll be obsessing over numbers or something.

"Of course he is, and so are you," Courtney replied, unmoved.

"Duncan," Trent ignored the girls, now with his dagger in his hands, "I'm ready to fight, as we agreed. Though, I wish we had some legal contract. I can't see you keeping your promises very well"

Duncan laughed at the irony of what Trent had just said.

"_My_ promises? Are you not the one who's just broken your promises?"

"What? Do you what mean to hit Lindsay? Kill her? Sure, I hate her, but that's going a little far don't you think?" Trent asked, and Duncan shrugged.

"I didn't suggest you had to go that far Trent"

Lindsay gasped only just catching on.

"Hate me? HATE ME? Why? And how can you hurt me anymore then you already have? Am I not Hermia? Aren't you Lysander?"

"-Ur No, Lindsay, you're Lindsay and I'm Trent"

"Oh, right, sorry guys! But I'm still as beautiful before we went to sleep! You loved me then! So you left me…. For _real?_"

"Yes Lindsay, and I never wanted to see you again, so stop asking what I mean. I've spelled it out clearly. I hate you, and love Courtney"

Lindsay gasped again, now turning towards Courtney.

"Why you… you… you… trickster, you snake! You thief! What did you come by night and steal his heart from me?"

"Oh that's _very_ nice! You ought to be ashamed of yourself! You're going to make me mad enough to answer you? Dam you Lindsidot! You faker, you puppet"

"Puppet? But I'm taller then you! What? Did she walk in front of him parade how short she is?"

"What? I wasn't taking about- and no I didn't do such a thing! And let me tell you, I'm not too short to gouge your eyes out with my finger tails!" Courtney threatened and Duncan smiled dreamily at her words. Lindsay looked horrified.

Courtney then covered her mouth ashamed of what she just said.

"I'm sorry Lindsay, I never did anything to hurt you… expect once, when I told Duncan you planned to sneak off with Trent. And I only did that because of my feelings for Duncan, and he followed you, so I followed him. Now let me just go back to Athens, and I'll stop following you. I see how naïve and foolish I've been" Courtney admitted, and dropped her head in slight shame. It was rare Courtney ever said she was sorry, and to say she was naïve and foolish had been a first!

"Well then, get out of here, what's keeping you?" Lindsay replied, still too angry to see the rarity in Courtney's attitude.

"My stupid heart," Courtney mumbled, as if she did not wish to admit it aloud, "which I'm leaving behind here"

"What, Trent?" Lindsay gasped, and Courtney shook her head.

"No, Duncan"

"Don't be afraid Courtney, like Lindsay could beat you" Duncan laughed at the idea.

"When she's angry, she's _angry_. Despite the height difference, she couldn't beat me, but she's put up a fierce fight"

"'Little' again? Nothing but little and short for you is it?"

Lindsay tried to move forward to attack Courtney, but Duncan stood in between, with Trent grabbing to hold Courtney back. Upon seeing Trent was holding back Courtney, Duncan held back Lindsay.

"You're doing to much to defend a women who wants nothing to do with you," Duncan commented to Trent, "Leave Lindsay alone, and don't talk about Courtney. Don't take Courtney's side. If you continue to treat Lindsay so badly, you'll pay for it" Duncan said, protecting his friend. Lindsay smiled because at least _someone_ still cared for her.

"Courtney's not holding onto me anymore," Trent held both his arms up, for Duncan to see, who rolled his eyes, "Now let's get this over with, follow me if you're brave enough, and we'll fight over Courtney!"

"Follow? Pfft, I'll walk _next_ to you" Duncan declared, and the two walked off, leaving Lindsay and Courtney watching for a moment.

The two then slowly turned to face one another not sure what to say.

"All this fighting is because of you" Lindsay stated.

"I'm not sticking around here anymore. I don't trust you"

Courtney walked off, and Lindsay looked around not sure what to do. She just dropped to the floor and started to cry finally realising all that's happened.

Chris slapped his head against his head and turned to face Chef, who was also crying now, but quietly.

"See what you've done? This is all _your_ fault!" Chris stated, and Chef started to cry harder on Chris's shoulder, to which, Chris did not seem pleased about.

"I made a mistake! I can't tell the difference between the two scrawny boys!"

"As you can _see_, these _lovers_ are all looking for a place to fight. So quickly make the sky as dark as hell and do what you do best, _complicate_ things so the four get lost so thy can't run into each other. Then, when their so exhausted, they'll fall asleep," Chris gave Chef the flower he'd been holding onto the whole time, "then, _set things right! _Now, I'm going to see Queen Izzy, get that servant then undo her spell. Then, everything will be back to normal," Chris then smirked realising something, "_almost_ normal"

"Okay, I better get started, it's almost morning and those two are probably beating one another already"

Somehow, in the dark, and among the close trees and shrubs, Trent had lost Duncan.

"Duncan? Where are you you arrogant bastard? Say something!"

There was a silence for a moment, before he _heard_ a reply. Although, he couldn't make out Duncan in the darkness.

"I'm over here, you idiot, ready to fight. Where are you?" Chef said, putting on Duncan's voice.

"Coming!" Trent replied, and ran off.

Chef giggled as he walked Trent run away, and then he frowned once he noticed Duncan walking over.

"Trent, say something! You coward, have you run away from me _already_? Are you hiding? Oh Trent! Come out come out wherever you are!"

"I'm not a coward! _You're the_ coward, thinking you can get rid of me! Come here, coward! I'll beat you with just a stick!" Chef boasted in Trent's voice and saw a look of thunder cross Duncan's face.

"Where are you? As if you could beat me with a wooden stick!"

"Follow my voice, I know a better place to fight!"

Trent stood for a moment, to bend so he could rest his arms of his knees while he caught up with breath.

"Ugh! I can't catch up with him! When I reach the source of his voice, he's already moved on! Screw it, I'll sleep here until morning then find him, and get revenge!"

Trent just collapsed on the ground and fell straight to sleep.

Chef flew over to where he was, still doing his best impression of Trent's voice, with Duncan following.

"Ha ha ha! You coward, why aren't you coming?"

"Wait for me then, if your not too _scared_! That's why you keep taunting me isn't it? Your too afraid to stand there and wait for me"

"Come here, I'm over here!"

"No! You're lying. You'll pay for this Trent, if I ever see you face-to-face in day light! Ah screw it, I'll do it in the morning. I'm too tired" Duncan lay down on the ground and also fell asleep.

Courtney walked over a sleeping Duncan, not even seeing or caring who it was on the ground, just determined to find her way out.

"Oh, what a long, exhausting night! I wish it would hurry up and end already. If only it was light, then I could find my way back and get away from everybody! But now I have to wait. Oh screw it, I'm going to sleep! I'll go first thing in the morning!" Courtney said to no-body, and also lie down where she slept, not realising how close to Duncan she was.

Chef frowned. Typical the blonde one would be the last to show up.

"Two of both kinds makes four… so… only three? Ah, here she comes. Angry and sad. Cupid is a bad boy for making poor people go crazy like this"

"Eew, I'm all scratched from the thorns and I can't crawl anything further! Legs! Wake Up! Just a bit more and we'll be out of the forest! Ohh okay, we'll sleep then," Lindsay lay down, and started whispering as she fell asleep, "I hope Trent's okay"

Chef laughed to himself, excited at his little mission, and went to pour the purple flower juice in their eyes.

"Hush a-bye baby, on the tree top," Chef whisper-sang as he danced around, pouring in the juice. Chef then moved Lindsay so she'd be next to Trent, as Courtney was with Duncan, "When you wake, all we be like the well known rhyme- "Jack will have Jill, and then something about being alright""

**Ahh! This was so long! But it's finally up. Only 2 more Acts to go! **

**I love this Act, but only because of the scene between the "lovers" the best bit for the other two groups happens later ;D **

**Will post it up soon, much sooner then you've all had to wait in the past, trust me!**

**Hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
